Un Nuevo Comienzo Para El Sekiryuutei
by aten92
Summary: Aun no se que colocar, sera mas adelante...


**Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya que su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi. Al igual que algunos elementos (habilidades/armas) de otros animes que aparecerán a medida que la historia avance que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores n.n**

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo…

*Hola, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc…

"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de documentos y palabras a resaltar…

- **Se fuerte por los tuyos y tus sueños** \- Ddraig o algún dragón hablando para todos…

[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig o algún dragón hablando con su anfitrión mentalmente…

["Hola todos…"] anuncio importante de algo…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **PROLOGO**

Había pasado ya unos dos meces después de la pela contra trixia... todo era felicidad en la vida del castaño y sus chicas. Pero como dicen, nada es eterno. Issei notaba como las chicas poco a poco van dejándolo, según ellas porque su relación no avanza y por ello estas empiezan a salir con otros chicos solo por capricho y la intención de darle celos al castaño, esperando a que Issei con esto de el paso y cimentar una relación formal con "todas". Pero algo paso, algo que ellas no previeron… y ocurre todo lo contrario... ellas empiezan a interesarse y sentirse atraídas en los chicos con los cuales salen, y el castaño al ver que chicas por la que se sacrificó e incluso murió y revivió lo dejan de lado, fue algo que lo golpeo con gran fuerza, viendo que ellas son felices con las personas que están ahora dio un paso a un lado con gran dolor en su alma para dejarlas ser felices con ellos...

Unos cuantos meses más han pasado e Issei reflexionada sobre su vida y que aria de ahora en adelante. El castaño recordó una plática que tuvo con los Maou, quienes le dijeron que tenía derecho a un deseo sea cual fuese ellos se lo concederían si estaba en su poder por su gran papel en la guerra contra kaos Brigade y la batalla con Trixia... el castaño decide usar ese deseo y les pide su libertar (dejar de ser parte del equipo Gremory y dejar de ser un demonio) los Maou se sorprenden por la petición del chico, pero la entendieron ya que eran conscientes de la situación con las chicas por la que tanto se sacrificó, en especial Sirzechs, el castaño les dice que aunque no sea un demonio seguirá ayudando al inframundo y la alianza cuando sea necesario. Ajuka le remueve las piezas de peón al castaño de forma segura para no dañar de manera irreparable el alma del chico ni herirlo de muerte, el castaño pasa de ser un hibrido demonio/dragón a ser un dragón pura sangre (dragón verdadero)... él ya había decido que hacer una vez le fueran removidas las piezas... se alejaría de todo y todos por un tiempo... por ello le pido a Azazel que le ayudara a contactar con Odín... el chico le comento sobre su situación al dios nórdico quien le escuchó atentamente y dijo que era bienvenido en Asgard cuando quisiera y puede quedarse el tiempo que guste. El castaño le agradeció y le dijo que iría en unos días cuando terminara de arreglar todo...

Luego de hablar con el dios nórdico el castaño procedió a dialogar con sus padres (aunque estos estaban de viaje) y también contarles sobre su situación y la decisión que había tomado, se sorprendieron en un principio ya que no esperaron algo así de las chicas, ellos entendieron a su hijo y lo apoyaron... dos días después luego de haber preparado todo el castaño se disponía a partir rumbo a Asgard para entrenar y tomarse un tiempo para pensar dándole un recert a su vida para un nuevo comienzo... salió de su cuarto con una mochila en su espalda y maleta bastante grande en mano con todo lo necesario ya que en sus planes estaba alejarse de todo por varios años de ser posible y darle tiempo al tiempo para que cure la herida de su corazón...

Con lo que no contó el castaño era encontrarse con cierta valkiria peli plata en la sala de estar de la "casa", el chico no le hubiese tomado importancia de no ser por el hecho que se encontraba llorando, dejo su maleta y mochila a un lado y se acercó a ella para preguntarle la razón por la cual lloraba… se acercó y se sentó cerca de ella pero conservando cierta distancia entre ambos…

-Rossweisse… ¿porque lloras? Pregunta el castaño…

Lo que no previo fue que la chica al escuchar su voz se le echara encima abrazándolo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico aun llorando… el castaño estaba realmente sorprendido por dicha acción pero no hiso nada para alejarla ni alejarse de ella, en vez de eso regreso el gesto tratando de tranquilizarla para luego preguntarle porque lloraba…

Unos diez minutos después la peli plata ya estaba más tranquila pero aun aferrada al chico…

-Te sientes mejor, pregunto el castaño…

La chicas solo asiente con la cabeza mientras aun esconde su rostro…

-Puedes decirme porque lloras. Pero si no quieres no hay problemas, no te obligare a que lo hagas, pregunta/dice el castaño.

Ante la pregunta de Issei, la valkira sintió sus lágrimas casi brotar de nuevo e inconscientemente aplico más fuerza en su agarre, usando de toda su fuerza de voluntad se calmó y rompió el abrazo haciendo distancia entre él y ella para darle una respuesta a la pregunta del castaño… issei brevemente pudo notar el estado de la chica ya que bajo su cabeza para que el chico no la viera, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su rostro expresaba una gran tristeza, arrepentimiento y enojo. El castaño se preguntó a que se debía estas dos últimas emociones ya que le extraño en cierto modo.

La chica le conto que descubrió que su "novio" la engañaba con otra mujer y cuando le reclamo de su traición este le respondió que él nunca siento nada por ella, que solo se le acerco por su gran físico, esperando el momento de poder disfrutar de el para después hacerla a un lado, que a pesar de ser alguien muy inteligente es realmente tonta, estúpida e ingenua en la que a situaciones sentimentales respecta... "La peli plata a medida que avanzaba en su relato lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el castaño solo se limitó a escuchar sin decir una palabra y con una expresión neutra en su rostro, pero interiormente sentía pena por la chica y ganas de matar a aquel tipo…" Pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no obtenía lo que deseaba de ella, se metió con otras mujeres mientras fingía estar con ella esperando lo que deseaba y luego votarla, pero al verse descubierto trato de abusarla a la fuerza, amenazándola con golpéale incluso matarla si se oponía, le dio una cachetada para tratar de intimidarla, pero por su condición de demonio más la pieza de torre ni siquiera sintió el golpe, no tuvo problemas en inmovilizarlo y dejarlo inconsciente, luego con un poco de magia le hice olvidar todo incluido el hecho que alguna vez tuvimos una relación o que le conoció…

La valkiria lloraba amargamente por su suerte en el amor, arrepentimiento por dejar a alguien que de verdad mostro valorarla y quererla por la estúpida idea de darle celos para obligarlo a dar el primer paso e iniciar una relación, tarde se vino a dar cuenta que ella también podía dar ese paso por ello se sentía molesta consigo misma… Mientras el castaño contaba hasta el infinito para calmarse y no ir tras ese "HIJO DE GRAN P#$&" dar rienda suelta al poder de Ddraig o peor aún al de Ophis y cambiar la geografía del mundo borrando a Japón del mapa mundial, luego de calmarse a sí mismo se acerca a peli plata abrazándola para calmarla; abrazo que la chica corresponde y se aferra a él con más fuerza…

Pasaron otros minutos más para que la valkiria se tranquilizara… el chico decido darle el único concejo que podía ya que tampoco era un experto en el tema del amor…

-Rossweisse… no puedo darte el mejor de los concejos en este tipo de temas ya que no soy un experto, solo puedo decirte uno que el amor me hiso aprender a la fuerza. "Antes de abrirle tu corazón a alguien, antes entregarle tu corazón a alguien, antes de dar ese importante paso, asegúrate de has llegado a conocer bien a esa persona y sus intenciones para que sepas si de verdad eres correspondida"…

La valkiria se separa del castaño y le mira a los ojos, este al verla solo le sonríe de forma sincera…

-Sabes. Hay que sentirse orgulloso de cada cicatriz del corazón, ya que estas son recuerdo de importantes lecciones de vida. Aunque suene irónico o masoquista, es una gran verdad, dice el castaño sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, pregunta la peli plata.

-No es fuerte el que hiere, sino el que es herido y sigue en pie…

La chica de verdad estaba impresionada de la madures que mostraba el castaño, nunca había visto ese lado de él… aunque también pensaba en lo que le ha dicho…

-Dormir con el corazón roto y lágrimas en los ojos es la peor tortura, por eso perdónalo todo y duerme con el corazón en paz, vuelve a decir el chico al tiempo que levanta listo para retomar su camino.

Una vez más la peli plata fue golpeada por las palabras dichas por Issei, ya que van cargada de gran verdad y sabiduría… se preguntaba qué tan lastimado había quedado luego de que TODAS ellas "incluyéndose" le dieran la espalda para llegar a este punto de reflexión… pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, fue ver al castaño colocarse una mochila en la espalda y tomar una maleta de gran tamaño… dicha acción le genero duda y… miedo…

-I…Issei. P…Porque la mochila y la maleta, v…vas a alguna parte, pregunta ella con duda y temor.

-Si. Me voy a un largo viaje, en el cual me tomare el tiempo para pensar y reflexionar que ha sido mi vida a día de hoy, hacerle un reset y empezar de cero. También para alejarme un tiempo de todo y todos, desde que entre al mundo sobrenatural han sido problema tras problemas y pelea tras pelea, quiero darme un tiempo para descansar de esto, pero aun así seguiré entrenando no se sabe cuándo un nuevo enemigo pueda aparecer, igualmente darle tiempo al tiempo para que las heridas sanen y sienta puedo darme la oportunidad de intentar amar de nuevo… por eso he decidido blindar mi corazón hasta que se recupere de las heridas que recibido ya que una mas no la podría soportar…

La respuesta del chico le sorprendió enormemente y golpeo con gran fuerza, además que nunca lo hubiera previsto…

El castaño saca un sobre con el sello del Maou Lucifer en él de su bolsillo y una cajita roja de regular tamaño de la mochila y deja ambas cosas en una pequeña mesa a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la casa… ya listo todo, camino hacia la puerta para iniciar un nuevo comienzo en su vida…

Aunque no se esperó que cierta peli plata apareciera frente a él y le abrazara con gran fuerza impidiéndole moverse

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… Sé que yo también te he herido y te di la espalda aun después de haberte sacrificado por mí, por favor perdóname. No quiero perder tu amor y cariño, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Sé que fui egoísta al pensar solo mí y no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos, no quiero perderte. Déjame curar esa herida que ayude a abrir y profundizar… por favor Issei… no te alejes de mí, no ahora que he decidido decirte "te amo", que fui una tonta al no habértelo dicho antes y actuar de forma inmadura al coquetear con otro hombre para darte celos y obligarte a dar el paso para iniciar una relación cuando yo bien podría haberlo hecho… Por favor Issei perdóname… Te lo pido por favor no te alejes de mí, no me importa si tengo que compartirte con 50 o 100, pero te lo pido no me dejes, dice la peli plata llorando mientras abraza al castaño con fuerza….

Issei luego de escuchar las palabras de la chica una parte de su ser se sintió feliz, pero aun así, no sabía que responderle, pero sabía que debía serle honesto a ella y serlo con singo mismo… aunque no quería herirla ya que lo había sido por el bastado que la traiciono, tampoco podía mentirle… bajo su maleta una vez más y sin brusquedad se liberó del abrazo de la chica y la toma con delicadeza de las manos mientras la mira a los ojos…

-Rossweisse. Te voy a ser sincero, una parte de mi está feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras, pero otra parte me dice que no es tiempo ni momento de volver a abrir mi corazón… y yo no estoy preparado emocionalmente para iniciar una relación no aun. Por lo que debo decirte con pesar en mi corazón ya que no quiero herirte, en este momento no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos y no sé siquiera si en un futuro pueda hacerlo…

Esas palabras golpearon con fuerza el herido corazón de la peli plata quien bajo la cabeza mientras lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos… no podía estar enojada con él ni reclamarle nada. Estaba en su derecho de cerrar su corazón ya había sido herido por alguien y ahora lo había sido de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión por más de una persona a quienes protegió con todo su ser… solo podía llorar amargamente por su error, inconscientemente aplico apretó con más fuerza las manos del castaño… "porque" fue la pregunta que gritaba en su mente… la respuesta le llego en forma de un conocido refrán "Ama lo que tienes, antes que la vida te enseñe a amar lo que perdiste"… sus lágrimas aumentaron junto con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y amargura.

-Porque… fue lo único que pudo decir la chica.

-No sé. Pero de vez en cuando se tiene que aceptar que hay personas que solo pueden estar en tu corazón más no en tu vida. Así como el hecho de que tu corazón en ocasiones sabe cosas que tu mente no puede explicar, responde el castaño.

-No lo acepto…

Dice ella en susurro pero Issei le escucho…

-Siento haber tenido que decirte eso Rossweisse, pero es la verdad, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, dice una vez más el castaño soltando las manos de la valkiria, toma su maleta una vez más y retoma su camino a la puerta dejando a la chica hay de pie…

-No lo acepto…

Volvió a decir ella pero en voz alta al tiempo que gira para mirar a Issei, el castaño detuvo su andar y volteo a verla…

-No lo acepto, y no lo voy a aceptar… Cometí el mayor error de mi vida al darte la espalda y herirte lo cual nunca me perdonare. No me importa cuánto tardes en regresar te esperare y are lo imposible por ganarme un lugar en tu corazón, ser merecedora de tu cariño y amor… anqué para ello me tarde milenios… no renunciare, no voy a cometer el mismo error, dice Rossweisse con seriedad en su rostro y determinación.

Issei no tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que la chica había tomado su decisión y no la cambiaria… así que solo sonrió en respuesta…

-Dicen. Si dos personas están destinada a estar juntas, se encontraran al final del camino aun después de mil tropiezos…

El castaño luego de decir aquello gira en dirección a la puerta para retomar su camino…

La respuesta del castaño solo avivo la llama de la esperanza en la peli plata quien sonrió luego de ver un rayo de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad… pero luego la chica cae en cuanta de algo…

-Issei. A qué lugar iras exactamente, pregunta ella…

-Lo ciento Rosse, pero a donde voy es algo que no puedo decir, solo un número muy reducido de personas lo saben, responde el chico quien ya había abierto la puerta para irse.

-Al menos hay alguna forma en que pueda contactarte, vuelve a preguntar ella con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta positiva.

-Si la hay. Pero es preferible no decírtela…

La chica bajo la cabeza con tristeza al ver que ni siquiera podía contactar con el… algo que Issei noto…

-No te preocupes… aunque me toque aprender magia de la forma difícil para poder hablarte lo are, pierde cuidado ya que sabrás de mi… me ingeniare algún modo para contactarte…

Luego de eso el castaño se retira mientras cierra la puerta… la chica al escuchar la respuesta Issei levanta su cabeza y se puede apreciar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y se dijo a sí misma "no es momento de perder el tiempo llorando cuando hay algo realmente importante por hacer y es ir planeando la manera de ganarse el corazón del castaño a su regreso", además de retomar su entrenamiento ya que por andar con aquel desgraciado descuido su formación en gran medida, y como dijo Issei no se sabe cuándo un nuevo enemigo pueda aparecer y si ese momento llega serle de ayuda y no un estorbo.

Hyoudou Issei partió a un largo viaje en busca un nuevo comienzo en su vida, " **un nuevo comienzo para el sekiryuutei** "… aunque algo está claro para él, aun con la paz y tranquilidad que hay luego de la derrota de Kaos Brigade y Trixia, los retos en su vida no han terminado por eso en este viaje pedirá ayuda al Dios Odin para hacerse mas fuerte…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno mis estimados lectores, he aquí un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió mientras leía algunos fics y la idea no abandonaba mi cabeza… es solo una idea y me dije bueno que más da, escribamos este nuevo proyecto y publiquémoslo a ver qué tal le va…

Lo otro es que tengo ya varias cosas pensadas para futuro de esta historia… como pueden trate de dejar varias cosas claras desde un principio…

Ase que tienen algunas preguntas como

Esta historia será un harem… **Sí** … pero será uno reducido un número no mayo es algo que ya está decidido y no cambiare de idea…

Has decidido las integrantes… **Sí** … ya las he seleccionado y sabrán quienes son a medida que la historia avance…

Habrá enemigos en esta historia… **sí** … los habrá y serán de gran alcance….

Bueno… no siendo más me despido, hasta una nueva actualización ya sea esta o alguno de mis otros fics…


End file.
